


【你云】生日蛋糕

by Stsss_33



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stsss_33/pseuds/Stsss_33
Summary: #你云# #无cpBL向# 无责任现实向R18生贺脑洞《生日蛋糕 X Altar Boyz》梗 by三叹三声收——————你 × 金钟云——————#180824金钟云生贺#  #音乐剧altar boyz##年下的你攻金钟云#  #BL向注意##醉酒云蛋糕play#*暧昧期\交往设定，占有欲强攻出没；*部分由现实剧情衍生：南浩哥ins直播、音乐剧day1嘴角伤口、ELF Japan的蛋糕、因为房间光线睡不着等；*无脑肉，擦边球，可能OOC，苏白甜；*第一次写现代伪第二人称，轻拍；*请勿上升真人。
Relationships: all艺声 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【你云】生日蛋糕

/// ///  
你捧着一只精致的小礼盒站在房门前。  
礼盒上绑着宝蓝色的丝带花，印有向日葵图案的包装盒还带着才从冰柜中取出的凉意。但你的手滚烫，因为紧张，甚至不停冒着丢人的手汗。  
这样傻傻站在他房间门口的情景，居然和昨天凌晨十二点的时候一模一样。  
你想起23号那天，本想踩着0点去给他一个惊喜。正好遇上金南浩和孙东云鬼鬼祟祟地蹲在金钟云房门口，看见你也来了，连忙招呼你过去，开了ins直播让你手持录像，再指了指东云手上还插着两根蜡烛的迷你蛋糕。  
“等0点到了，给钟云一个惊喜。”

金钟云居家素颜时的模样与以往在舞台上很不同。  
少了粉底遮盖的皮肤看起来更清透，在他身上好像永远看不见岁月的痕迹。随意撩起的额发，松垮的T恤长裤，和几乎遮住全脸的大框眼镜，带着难得的生活气息，干净俊朗。  
素眼细细的，瞧见一行人有心为他准备生日惊喜时，惊讶瞪大的眼睛变得圆溜溜，可爱得要人命。  
你在一旁端着手机，通过直播屏幕看他被哥哥弟弟围住。在烛光映照下，笑脸尤其漂亮。  
因为白天还有演出的缘故，金钟云没敢让南浩哥他们休息太晚，大家热闹了一小会儿，拍照片传了SNS第一时间发表祝福后，也各自回房休息了。  
你略有些木讷地站着，视线从他头顶的发旋游移到侧脸。  
金钟云几天没有休息好，又奔忙累了一天，脸部明显有些浮肿，面颊鼓鼓的，嘴唇也像嘟着，更添了几分稚气。  
他关上房门，眨了眨眼睛看向你，带着疲惫的嗓音更为低哑：“你不走吗？”  
明明说的是逐客的话，但每一个字都带着勾人的尾音，好像在刻意挽留一样。  
你咽了咽口水，从侧袋里拿出一个东西。  
“哥看起来很累，我给你准备了遮光眼罩，今晚应该能睡个好觉了。”  
金钟云伸手像是要接过眼罩，触碰到你的手时，又拉拉扯扯、暧昧地抚上你的手腕。  
他上前一步，眯起眼睛，“你怎么知道……？哥确实压力很大啊，总怕做不好，不能带给喜欢我的大家一个完美的舞台……”  
“我每天都睡不好，很难受，哪怕只是酒店房间里的氛围暖光都能影响我的睡眠。”  
他低低地呢喃了你的名字：“……哥很不舒服啊，怎么办呢。”  
……这是，在撒娇吗？  
你顿时手足无措，内心早因为这样的独处、这样若有似无的碰触，和钟云哥好似撒娇的低喃而翻江倒海。  
“那……哥，想要一个晚安吻吗？”  
金钟云笑了：“可以吗？”  
有一个来自心爱的弟弟的晚安吻，似乎就能慰藉心中的紧张和担忧吗？  
也许是嘴唇太干燥，你看见他舔了舔淡蜜色的嘴唇。  
当那个粉色的调皮小舌头探出来的一瞬间，你听见脑内理智线绷断的声音。当即反手攥住金钟云的手，一低头吻上了他的唇。  
说是吻，倒也不算贴切。  
在碰到那两片软软的、微凉的唇瓣时，你的动作就已经不由自主地轻柔下来。  
——笨得要死。你懊恼地想。  
自己真的笨得要死，此刻居然羞耻地只会笨拙地轻触他的唇，什么旁的都不敢做。  
再说了，晚安吻有吻嘴的吗？自己怎么能一时冲动就逾越到去吻他的嘴呢？  
虽然以钟云哥的情商，早看出了自己的心思，两人之间的关系也一直黏黏糊糊暧昧了好长一段时间。可是自己还没正式告白，怎么就能这么孟浪地吻了他呢？  
钟云哥会不会觉得冒犯，会不会生气，就此不再理自己了？  
你脑中思绪纷乱，紧张到直冒冷汗，然而金钟云的嘴唇又太软太美好，你死死握住拳头，才勉强按捺住恨不得把他吞了的心。  
……现在该如何收场？  
你一时紧张，没注意到收紧的力道捏疼了他的手腕。金钟云哼了一声，甩开你的手，像一只粘人的小猫一样转而扑进你的怀里，还急急地啄了你一口。  
“……！”  
你惊愕地睁开双眼，正好望进他深色的瞳孔里。  
此时此刻，你也清清楚楚地看见他眼睛里的情绪，也许是冲动，也许是释然，又或许因为深夜时，他总是格外感性敏感的心思——只要给他一点温柔，就能轻易打开他坚硬的外壳，得见他此刻的诚实和直白。  
只对视了一瞬，金钟云就闭上眼睛，伸舌舔开你的嘴唇，轻启齿关，娴熟地加深了这个“晚安吻”。  
妈的……  
你的脑袋“轰”的一声炸开。他为什么可以这么诱人，不行、这太过了……  
你猝不及防地后退半步，步子一震，连带着绷紧的下颌也颤动。金钟云忽然吃疼般“嘶”了一声，用力推开你，手指按着嘴角，暗骂了一句：“……臭小子！”  
“哥……哥对不起！”你看向他因为接吻后，而格外水润的双唇，“我可以解释的……”  
“解释什么啊。”  
金钟云埋着头，嘟囔了一句“笨蛋”，才清醒意识到刚才做了什么冲动的事情，后知后觉地开始害羞。微张的小嘴红得像被人用手狠狠掐出花汁的玫瑰，“走吧走吧！走走走。”  
赶小狗一样急急地赶你走，关门前还不忘撒娇地嘱咐了一句：“明天要来看公演哦，不许迟到！”  
24日的首场Altar Boyz音乐剧公演时，你坐在不近不远的R席。在聚光灯下的金钟云闪耀得让你有些看不清他的模样，得亏大屏幕上同步轮流播着每个演员的高清画面。  
你清楚地看见他嘴角上有一小块血痂。  
金钟云全妆上台表演，嘴上当然也涂了薄薄一层淡粉色的唇釉，看起来水水润润的，好像樱花果冻。  
令人感到惊讶的是，他精致漂亮的样貌和完美的妆容下，嘴角的小伤口非但没有破坏整体感，反而增添了几分禁欲隐晦的、引人遐思的美艳。  
你看着他在台上时而甜美可爱，时而冷峻帅气。你看着他牵着一位幸运粉丝上台，面对她深情款款地唱歌。  
你还看着他路过你身边，将手中的蓝玫瑰送给坐在你旁边的小姑娘。  
心里没点酸味，说出去都没人信。  
金钟云微微弯下腰，看着那个长头发的女孩激动到捂住嘴巴，快要哭出来的样子。水润的猫咪嘴笑开，露出一排整齐洁白的牙齿，弯弯的笑眼眯成了一条缝，是任何人看见都会感觉到一百分幸福的笑容。  
笑得非常温柔好看。  
可这个笑容是属于你身旁的女孩的。你心想。  
视线不由自主地落在了他右边嘴角上。  
追光灯直直地打下来，他又离你这么近，你将那个细小的伤口看得一清二楚，连这个痕迹留下时的情形，都在这一刻鲜活地出现在脑海中。  
你想起昨晚的吻，和他撩人的姿态。  
你想起他微凉的唇瓣，和滑腻温热的舌尖。  
你的钟云哥在台上光芒尽现，众星捧月。你看着他牵着别人的手，对别人笑。他闪耀、遥远，你觉得他是你触摸不到的一束光。  
但他的身上早带着你留下的痕迹。  
用力地留在他的身体上，就在所有人能看到的地方——  
你想，你得藏好心中那点儿独占欲，和此刻变态的满足感。

首场结束后，你打电话让助理迅速开车把蛋糕带来会场后台，并嘱咐他记得做好保温措施，大夏天的可不能让蛋糕化坏了。  
当你捧着精心准备的生日蛋糕来到后台时，正看见金钟云也抱着来自ELF JAPAN后援会送的应援蛋糕拍照。  
生日当天0点时有一个蛋糕，刚才舞台问候时，同台演员也送了一个大蛋糕和全场观众一起给他庆生，现在又收到了来自日本后援会的礼物。  
被爱填满的男孩子格外动人。  
你站在离他不远处，看了看手里冒着冷气的冰淇淋蛋糕，看起来有点犹豫。那头金钟云和后援会粉丝寒暄了几句，正好拨开人群往这边走，一转身看见了你，“嘘”地做了噤声的动作，还抛了个俏皮可爱的wink，小手指指蛋糕。  
“等我回去。”他压低声线悄声道。  
很简单的四个字、一句话，却因说话人特殊烟嗓的湿润沙哑的颗粒感，以及话语里带着的无限可能，而流露出压抑的情欲。  
甚至比露骨的床笫言语还要撩拨。  
你捧着蛋糕，一直等到晚上十一点，终于站在了他房门前。

/// ///  
金钟云和音乐剧AB两组的同事还有会议，结束后又以首场圆满和金钟云生日的理由，被张东雨南浩哥他们拖去居酒屋庆祝。  
他以前说过，每年的生日周都要过得开开心心的，照现在这个架势，怕是南浩哥这一周七天都要给他过生日吧。  
自然是闹到了很晚。  
金钟云不胜酒力，没张数地喝得已经有五六分醉，上厕所时掏出手机一看才发现你的消息，只有一条让他别喝太多酒明天还有演出的嘱咐。  
他一拍脑袋才想起什么，回了一句“哥回来了”就赶忙让助理送回酒店。

你站在门外，打开手机看着kakao talk里金钟云给你发来的消息，又敲了敲门。  
依旧半天也没有回应。你等得心焦，正要给金钟云打电话时，听到屋内一阵响动，随后房门“咔哒”一声打开。  
你推门进去，一瞥眼只来得及见到一截精瘦白细的小腰，金钟云就一边拉下白色背心的下摆，一边甩了甩湿漉漉的头发。  
“不好意思……”金钟云叫了你的名字，“怎么这么快就来了，我刚才还在冲澡。”  
你没说话。  
你才不能告诉他，在收到他消息的那一刻就飞奔出门，冷静了一下又狼狈地回去，换了一身新衣服，用发胶仔细抓了发型，精心拍了水抹了面霜，还喷上了金钟云送的祖玛龙海盐香水。又在房内踱步，做了半天心理准备后，才抱着蛋糕出门。就这还快？  
金钟云接过蛋糕礼盒，迎你进去，一面念叨着问你今天首演还不错吧，一面扯开了宝蓝色的丝带。  
喝醉酒的他比平时私下里话更多了，但不同的是，每句话会无意拖着尾音，放松状态时的音色更低沉，听起来带了几分缱绻暧昧的缠绵情意。  
他只穿着一件薄薄的白色背心，裸露出来的皮肤泛着可口的粉色，不知道是因为酒意还是因为浴室里的热气蒸腾。  
一滴剔透的水滴从他齐眉的青栗色发梢滴落在圆润的颧骨上，又滑到尖瘦的下巴，欲坠不坠的。  
像颗点缀在一匹绸缎上的珍珠。  
你鬼使神差地伸手，拂去了那颗珍珠，粗糙的指腹搔过他尖尖的下巴。  
金钟云倒是没有在意弟弟带了调戏意味的动作，但尤其敏感的身体下意识躲了一下。  
你说：“记得哥喜欢吃冰淇淋，这次特意为你准备了冰淇淋蛋糕。但是我没考虑到已经这么晚了，不忌口的话，万一明天脸肿起来，哥又要难受了。”  
金钟云开心地切下一块蛋糕送进嘴里，满足地眯起了狭长的眼睛，“可这是弟弟为我准备的蛋糕。”无论如何也是要给面子吃一口的。  
他抬眼望向你，瞳孔漆黑，顶灯灯光全落在他眼珠子里，闪闪发亮的，像噙满了眼泪，“哥很开心……真的，今天很幸福。”  
“能演音乐剧很幸福，能见到日本的ELF们很幸福，父亲母亲还有钟真来看我演出、很幸福，有你们陪着我，我感觉很幸福……”  
행복，是他经常挂在嘴边的一个词。  
他很容易得到满足，但你清楚地知道，他也总是感到孤独。  
你在他面前蹲下来，一手扶住他的膝头，仰起脸真挚地望着他。  
那像是一个跪地求婚的姿势。  
“哥有我，也能感觉到一点幸福吗？——只因为我。”  
“当然了。”金钟云温柔地望进你的眼睛，“毕竟哥……那么喜欢你呀！”话音未落，你突然感觉到脸上凉凉的，只见钟云哥指尖上沾着大块奶油，正缩着脖子笑得明媚好看，俨然一个恶作剧得逞的小毛孩。  
大好的温情气氛都被这只调皮小猫破坏了。你气鼓鼓地捉过他的手，一口含进他沾着奶油的小指头。金钟云“啊”了一声，因为醉酒而显得更酡红的脸颊圆鼓鼓的，噘着嘴告饶：“我让你抹回来总行了吧？你们这群臭小子，每年生日都恨不得把我的脸按进蛋糕里！”  
你咂咂嘴，粗糙的舌苔舔过他的手指，金钟云敏感地喘了一声，倒进沙发里，眩晕的脑袋让他思维也混沌起来。  
他仰起脸闭上眼睛，声线慵懒：“来吧，你想抹在哪里都可以……”  
嗓音像烈酒浓缩到一定程度般低哑，让人沉沦迷醉。  
你心爱的哥哥就这么毫无防备地对你打开身体，薄薄的胸肌上下起伏，两颗尖尖的蓓蕾从白色背心下明显地突起。  
“哥……”  
“难得纵容你这么一次，还在磨蹭什么啊。”金钟云见你畏手畏脚的，羞恼地一脚侧踢过来，你眼疾手快地拦下他的腿，大手顺势游移到腘窝，把一勺满满的香草奶油抹在他下巴上。  
“难得的纵容吗……？”  
你扯起嘴角，看着他布满绯色的脸，摇了摇头。  
沾着奶油的手指扣住他的下颌，拇指指腹摩挲他右嘴角的咬痕。  
“那哥再纵容我一点，行吗？”  
——钟云哥根本不知道自己究竟有多纵容你这个坏弟弟，才能让你一步又一步地得寸进尺。还贪恋更多。  
“什么……唔！”

从舌尖蔓延出香草的甜腻感，还有他唇齿间逸出的烧酒醇香。  
一个带着奶香和灼喉感的吻，不过一触即分。你依依放开了他，伏在他身上喘息：“……哥比蛋糕还甜。”  
沾在下巴上的奶油早掉在了胸前，在两人动作间蹭得到处都是，他骂道：“又在胡说八道。”  
金钟云看似镇定如常，然而他迷离的眼神和似有若无的娇俏姿态，一看就知道醉透了，从唇间吐的每个字，都黏黏腻腻、染着几分淫靡的渴求感：“那你……”  
醉酒后，难得诚实的小猫对你卸下了所有防御，向你袒露出软乎乎的白肚皮。他把背心往下一扯，拉过你的手：“那要不要尝尝到底是蛋糕甜，还是……嗯……！”  
你猛地俯下身，埋进他胸口。  
你炙热的唇舌下，是他滑腻柔软的皮肤，下面裹着微微弹动的肌肉。  
金钟云脱口就是甜腻的呻吟。他喊着你的名字，说不要，而扶在你肩头的小猫爪子软绵绵的，又不断把你朝自己怀里摁。  
你伸舌卷走了他胸前残留的乳白色奶油，将那片白花花的胸膛舔得湿亮。小小的乳尖因为情动正硬挺着，就藏在背心边缘，只有一小部分褐红色的乳晕露在外面，欲露未露招人得很。  
你恶劣地用舌面碾压，隔着背心布料含住那处，金钟云上身用力一弹，咬紧牙却也没忍住那声拔高的呜咽。  
“别、别……”他的手抵住你的肩头推搡两把，又脱力般瘫软。下一秒，你托起小猫的屁股轻抽了一巴掌，换来他一个看似凶狠的水淋淋的眼神。  
你打得一点都不疼，你知道，大掌抽在那敏感软肉上，带给他的只有色情的酥麻感。  
而他早湿透了，不管是洗完澡没擦干的缘故，还是汗液，亦或……别的什么，总之哥哥浑身上下、从里到外都湿透了。  
你捉着他的大腿根将他下身托起，自己欺身而上，将怒张的部位隔着衣物与他相贴。  
金钟云急促地喘息，连鼻端呼出的热气都是甜的，嘴唇被搓出糜艳的颜色，在你眼底下一开一合：“不像话、的臭小子……我是你哥……”  
他知道你那个狰狞玩意儿就贴在他腿根处，甚至都能感受到它的脉跳。  
你闻言，甩着狼尾巴，又挖了一勺蛋糕在他身上，笑得狡猾：“是哥纵容的，今天是钟云哥的生日，当然要吃……蛋糕。”  
尾音极富有深意地一顿，不用脑子想也该知道是怎么个不像话的吃法。  
冰凉的冰淇淋馅儿掉在乳尖上，金钟云刺激地身体绷紧，胸小肌拉伸出一个性感的线条。你轻咬那颗可爱的东西，转而又舔弄过肌理弧度，舔吮他干净的腋窝。  
金钟云向来怕痒得要死，“啊啊”叫着，想躲却被你完全锁在了臂弯和沙发之间，身体紧贴着你不断挣动，蹭得你那处更暴胀得一发不可收拾。  
“别折腾我啊，哥。”你喘着粗气，额头青筋直爆，“可惜你明天还有演出，不然我一定欺负得你掉眼泪。”  
一定欺负得让你漂亮的眼里流下泪来，路都走不了，身上沾满我的痕迹、染透我的味道。  
金钟云爆了一句粗，也不知道到底是谁在折腾谁！糊里糊涂地又被你牵着手探向你沉甸甸的胯下，听见你恶劣地撒娇说：“钟云哥，帮帮我吧。”  
你则一把抓住他早已有了羞耻反应的地方，“我也会帮哥的。”  
“谁要你……嗯……嗯——”  
骂声全转而化作难耐的吟哦。你感受他的小手笨拙地在肉根上抚触带来的官能感，以及更为激烈的心理快感，大手握住他那根干净的东西快速套弄，“咕叽咕叽”的淫靡声响炸在两人耳边。  
金钟云刺激得说不出话来，胸膛拉风箱一样剧烈起伏。  
激烈的情事和酒精麻痹了大脑，叫他现在什么都想不起来。脑海里和眼前，只剩下了一个你。  
他攀着你宽厚的肩背。  
他念着你的名字，用哭腔一遍遍说不要了、太快了……再快点……  
你堵住他乱叫的小嘴，含住那一声声扰乱你心魂的沙哑低吟。你舔着他嘴角独属于你的痕迹，沉声说：  
“……哥35岁生日这天，是属于我的。”  
“这么多人爱着你，这么多人看着你，但你是独属于我的，对不对。对不对？哥。”  
“生日快乐……”

FIN.


End file.
